Tangled Time Travel in the TARDIS
by MegaFrost4
Summary: Doctor Who AU! Rapunzel's life was very dull. All she did was work. She wanted something more for her life. She got more than she bargained for when she met him...


The sun shone bright in the city of Corona. It was a beautiful day, so everyone was out and about. That is, except for Rapunzel. She was stuck at home with her mother doing chores. After the chores were done, she had to make it to work by 4:00 P.M.

"Now Rapunzel, darling, did you remember to do the laundry?" Gothel asked her daughter.

"Yes, Mother," Rapunzel answered cheerfully.

"Well, then...best be off to work dearest," Gothel was in the kitchen. "When you get home for dinner, I'll have your favorite hazlenut soup ready."

Rapunzel smiled. It really was her favorite. "Thank-you Mother!" She grabbed her satchel and leaned over to kiss her mother on the cheek as she rushed out the door.

"I love you!" Gothel called.

"I love you more!" Rapunzel turned to waive at her mother through the window.

"And I love you most!" Gothel smiled and continued cooking. Her spoon suddenly became heavier as she continued stirring. Puzzled she lifts the spoon up to eye level. "Alright, Pascal," The little chameleon revealed himself, blushing at being caught. "Just one bite before Rapunzel gets back, and then you'll have to wait." Pascal nodded and hopped off the spoon and onto the counter. Gothel reached up into the cabinet and grabbed a tiny bowl that she poured a spoonful of soup in. Pascal squeaked his thanks before digging in. Laughing at the adorable little creature, Gothel finished making the soup.

* * *

><p>"Thank-you, ma'am! Have a good night!" Rapunzel let out a huge sigh of relief. <em>Another boring day is finally over!<em> She locks up and heads home. The streets of Corona are packed since it's a Friday night. Rapunzel was not bothered that much, though, because Eugene was coming over for dinner. He might as well move in with her and mother, cause he always drops by. They have been dating for a long time, and Rapunzel loved his quirkiness. He always knew how to make her laugh.

Rounding the corner, Rapunzel walks briskly through a rather dark alleyway. She is not worried, however, since Corona is one of the safest cities in the country. She tilts her head up to look at a starry night. She stops for a second as a shooting star passes directly over her head. She closes her eyes and makes a wish. A wish for her life to finally begin. _Don't be silly! You have a life! You have a mother and boyfriend who love you very much. Yes, your job bores you to tears and your mother can be a "chatty-Kathy," oblivious to the important things, and your boyfriend can just drive you crazy. But be thankful! Wishing on stars only happens in fairy-tales. This is the real world. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happens._

Rapunzel continued walking, almost out of the alley, when all of a sudden, someone grabs her hand...

"Run..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! Woohoo! Major story number 2! I promise I will finish "Whatever It Takes." That is my top priority. But this idea just popped into my head after I submitted my last chapter of WIT. I started Doctor Who in November, and I'm only on Season 3, but boy am I WHOVIAN at heart! (Both of them lol) Anyways, I wanted to do a Doctor Who FF with my favorite characters. I'm sure you've already guessed who Rose and Jackie and Mickey/Rickey/whatever are! FYI Gothel is going to be more like Jackie...I'm not gonna have her suddenly kidnap Rapunzel and try to kill the Doctor...I'm not that heartless! I've got two of them. Anyways, enough with the Whovian jokes. There's more coming I promise. But I have a challenge for you. You'll have plenty of time to do this before the next chapter in this story as I will be finishing WIT first.**

**Who is my 9nth Doctor? 10th? 11th? I've already got them planned out, but I'm curious as to who can read my mind...without putting your hands on my head and closing your eyes. Sorry! Last joke! I promise! Review and Follow! Stay tuned!**


End file.
